


Bobert

by obsessivenotetaker



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Funny, Love, M/M, Sweet, dream daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivenotetaker/pseuds/obsessivenotetaker
Summary: I wrote this to give my ending with Robert closure. I have an issue with open endings....enjoy!





	Bobert

   Sitting on the donut shaped couch was something I couldn’t fathom. I didn’t even hesitate to break a piece off and dip it in the coffee that magically appeared in front of me on top of the graham cracker coffee table. I was delighted as the delicious and sugary pastry basically melted in my mouth. Who knew if you mixed a bunch of eggs, sugar, butter and fried it, it would be this delicious? Whoever the person, they deserved to be ruler of the land. They were probably way dead…forever in memoriam. Enter that “I Will Remember You” song right about now.

   The donut was so good. I don’t think I’ve ever tasted a donut that good. Where had it been all life? I grabbed the remote that was conveniently sitting next to me to spend the next couple of hours watching nonsense on TV. But something odd happened. Every time I pressed the ‘on’ button, it only made a buzzing noise. What? I pressed again, and another buzz made itself present. What? Slowly, my surroundings started to fade. “No, no, no!” I mumbled before opening my eyes, out of my delicious dream and groaning as I rummaged through my sheets to find the culprit of buzzing.

   The phone screen illuminated to tell me Amanda was calling me. I swiped right to answer the call and pressed the phone to my ear to groan and only groan.

“Did I interrupt another food dream?” She said after my noise and I mumbled back.

“Yes. Your timing is impeccable.”

“What was it this time?”

“Donuts.”

“Oooo, yum. I could go for a donut. Or 5.”

“How’re you, Manda Panda?” I asked her after yawning a bit and sitting up to talk to her properly. It always brought me joy that she called me before her classes for the day. Things had been quiet in the house ever since she had left for school and she made a promise to call me every morning (or try to) and ensure I woke up and was productive. It had been the slowest year of my life.

“I’m good! Emma C. and I have a few projects due today so I’m a little nervous, but nothin’ I can’t handle!” She exclaimed confidently and I couldn’t help but smile. After thinking about her sentence for a moment, the smile faded.

“Wait. Who’s Emma C??” I asked, baffled on how this girl managed to meet so many Emmas in her 19 years of life. I barely met two Johns and here she was with an army of Emmas. She might be able to be in the Guinness Book of World Records as the girl who knows the most Emmas. If that was even a thing…

“Dad! She’s been my roommate for a year now.”

“Honey, you get where I’m coming from, right?”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. But I haven’t talked to Emma P or R since high school. All you need to remember is Emma C is my main chick. Capeesh?”

“Emma C as in Capeesh. Comprendo.” I said as I finally made my way out of bed and into the bathroom, staring at my tired face and making a face at my own face….? “You’ll do great today, hun.”

“Thanks, Dad. You out of bed?”

“Up and in the bathroom to shower, cause that’s what people do?”

“Yes. That’s what people do. You’re gonna do great today too, pops. You write those reviews! Show ‘em who’s boss!” She exclaimed merrily which caused me to chuckle.

“I miss ya, kid.” I said in a softer tone trying not to let my sadness of her absence slip into my voice.

“I miss you too, dad. I’ve gotta go now. I’ll text you okay? Love you!”

“I love you, too. Make good choices!”

   After we hung up, I left my phone aside and let out a sigh. No matter how many years went by, I was convinced I would never get used to Amanda living in the world and being an adult. Without me. While I spent a good amount of time reading up on books on how to deal with your kid fending for themselves, they all said the same thing in the end. It’s a matter of understanding we all go through it and accept it. I mean, I could’ve thought of that myself but whatever.

   The shower was very much needed as was the brushing of teeth before dirtying them all over again with a morning shake. Craig had been determined on continuing to get me in better shape. While the first month I planned a pretty good murder with little to no trace, I was grateful now. A year into it, I did feel a lot better and less sluggish. This did not mean there were no longer pizza taco nights or breakfast for dinner. But I usually saved those nights for when Amanda came over. It always felt like nothing ever changed when she came to visit and made those days even more special.

   Once the shake was ingested, I moseyed on over to my laptop to crack it open and start writing reviews for the day. Before work started, my curiosity was eating away at me just a little bit. It had been for quite some time. While I was a natural at repressing that need to know something since I was usually greeted with disappointment, this was getting to me.

   I hadn’t logged onto Dadbook in a couple of months. 9 months to be exact. The only reason I was on it was to talk to Robert and checked up on him. But, about 10 months ago, he fell off the face of the Earth. Even though I told him I was supportive with whatever he needed to do to get back on his feet, I hated to admit that I wasn’t okay with this. It didn’t sit well with me that he had gone off with nothing more than a message saying he needed to clear his head intensely and that meant going to be with his daughter.

   I was more than happy he was going to work so hard on his relationship with his daughter. It thrilled me that he didn’t pass up the opportunity to fix the thing that was hurting him the most. But my selfish ass wanted him here with me. I missed his stupid face. I was starting to sound like a teenager. One that Amanda would be ashamed of. Another sigh left my lips as I closed the website after seeing no movement on his account or our messages and I continued to center on my actual work.

   Time was lost when I got invested in my drafts. It always seemed to happen, but that day I was grateful it did. I did my best to try and get my brain to be in work mode. Nothing usually snapped me out of it. Usually….

“Bro!” Craig exclaimed behind me as I nearly pissed myself and jumped out of my seat.

“Oh my god, I saw Jesus…” I said, hand to my heart to check my pulse as Craig laughed out.

“Sorry, bro. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Heaven is real.”

“You ready for our run?”

“Mother Mary is alive.”

“Bro…?”

“Huh? Oh. Uh. I lost track of time. Give me 5 minutes to change into my gear and we’ll go, yeah?”

“Sure thing, dude!” Craig said happily, making his way to the living room as I heavily regretted making him a copy of the house key. The reason I did was because he had convinced me that a healthy life always started with a good morning jog. I refused to believe this but he insisted. I told him the only way he would get me out of bed in the morning was for him to drag me out. So, he said not to challenge him. Naturally, a duplicate of the key was made and I’ve lost 10 years of my life because of his surprise visits. At least he was looking out for me.

   After I slipped on some running shorts and a matching shirt (who the hell was I?), I met Craig in the living room, saying hi to River who was in a track suit of her own sitting in her stroller. She had gotten so big, it was incredible and I was sure to tell Craig that. He completely agreed as he handed me a hydro flask and we went out the door.

   The jog was quiet. Usually, we would catch up on things but my mind was elsewhere. I was just trying to focus on the jog. Simple tasks I knew I could complete were the only things I was capable of thinking about. There was a start to finish to them; they were black and white and simplistic. That was all I could handle. I think Craig picked up on it because when we sat down after the jog came to an end to refuel on water and breath, he looked over at me curiously.

“You okay, Bro?” He asked once both of our breaths were steady.

“For the most part…” I said, avoiding eye contact and drinking some more water from my fancy hydro flask I was pressured into buying to be more a part of the healthy living club. Damn you, Target.

“You can talk to me.” He said softly, patting my shoulder in a comforting matter. I shrugged a little and swallowed hard to get rid of that knot in my throat.

“It’s nothing crazy…” I started to say but was feeling it. I was screaming at myself to not cry. “I just…really miss Amanda…” Oh god, don’t cry. “It’s…one of those days I wish…I could go into her room, see her sleeping, kiss her forehead and tell her I love her. I just…need that right now…” I said as my voice slightly broke and a couple of tears escaped my intense attempt to get them to stop. It couldn’t be helped.

“Dude…Roger, it’s okay. You can feel that. You’re allowed to be sad about that…” Craig said sweetly.

“It’s been a year, though, I should be used to it…” I replied with a sniffle somewhere in the middle.

“There isn’t a specific time. You’re her dad. You raised her, bro. Of course, it’s going to take you some time to get used to. It’s like a work out, you know? You’re supposed to know your limits and work towards a rhythm that is more experienced. This is the same. Know you’ll be sad and you’re working on not being as sad. You understand me, bro?” He said, as I now looked at him and smiled. It made complete sense. I was really lucky to be able to call Craig my friend. He was so sweet, kind and genuinely cared about me. But my smile was starting to fade because I started to think again about things that weren’t black and white. Oh dear God, help. “What’s wrong…?” Craig asked, noticing my change in demeanor.

“I…uh….” I stuttered, looking away and closing my eyes to take a breath. Craig was the best…but he wasn’t Robert. No matter how hard I tried, I went right back to Robert. “It’s just…I…and you know…uh…Robert…” I spat out not making sense but feeling my body shiver all over with saying his name out loud like that. It had been a long time since I had.

“Still no word...?” Craig asked after a moment of silence and looking at me even more concerned. I just shook my head and took another breath. “Wanna go home?” He asked and I nodded. I guess words weren’t my forte right then and there.

   We headed back to my house and Craig reminded me that he was there to talk. He offered to stick around but I insisted he go. He needed to be with the girls and his fiancé. I told him I was fine and that I was just having an off day. Luckily, he seemed convinced enough and alone I was once again. This only made my thoughts about Robert intensify. I knew I shouldn’t have opened Dadbook. It only brought back those unanswered questions and intense feelings. Each time I was with Robert, my feelings for him grew to lengths I hadn’t felt in a good long while. Not since my late love.

   I sank into the couch and let out the biggest sigh of the day before letting my head fall on the back rest, looking up at the ceiling. There were so many questions running through my head, so many thoughts and anxieties. I didn’t know how to deal. Why was I so sensitive suddenly? I was doing just fine and it felt like I was on the brink at the moment. All of a sudden, my mouth just started moving.

“Hey…Alex?” I started to say, “You’re the only one I know who could make sense of the junk that goes on in my head. I know you’re looking out for me. I can feel you are. Am I being stupid? Is this the right path for me? For Amanda? I don’t know what to do. I feel pretty pathetic and I feel like I just need a break…” I said, the tears forming once again as I sat in silence. I closed my eyes and let myself cry a little bit. I was feeling overwhelmed and I was never good at handling these moments. That’s when I was startled with my phone ringing. I picked it up and answered when I saw who it was.

“Hey, hun.” I said, trying to mask my ‘just cried’ voice from Amanda.

“Hi Popsicle! Guess what?”

“What’s up?”

“I’m gonna be invading your space this weekend. Well, starting Friday. A professor is out that day, so what better way to spend my weekend than with my dad!” She said not knowing just how much those words elated me into another dimension.

“Really? You…you don’t have to. If you’ve got plans with friends you’re putting off because of me…” I started to say humbly, even though it would have destroyed me if she had taken me up on that.

“Shush. I’m going. I dunno, I’m getting this feeling in the pit of my stomach that you need me right now. And then there’s the dream I had last night with dad…”

“What?” I said, eyes wide and staring at nothing in particular but listening intently.

“I didn’t tell you? Yeah. He showed up to eat Chinese takeout with me and said to keep an eye on you. Ever since then, I’ve had this feeling you weren’t doing too great…you okay?” She asked so sweetly that it made my heart swell with love I had for her.

“I…could really use you here…yeah.” Was all I said, taking a breath and smiling at the thought of her being here with me once again.

“Say no more, padre! I will see you Friday! Deal?” Amanda said, happily.

“Deal.”

“I love you! Gotta go!”

“I love you, too. Bye, hun.”

   I let my phone drop on the couch cushion and I smiled brightly while looking up at the ceiling once again. I sat there, in silence, admiring what just happened before mumbling out.

“Thank you, my love…”

*******

“…and so Emma C was completely on my side!” Amanda exclaimed, explaining this intricate story of how the Emmas all met.

“The roommate…?” I hesitantly asked, looking at her for a moment, before looking out at the road.

“Right! Emma P and Emma R couldn’t even handle it! I love Emma C so much. She really proved herself. Who would’ve thought I would’ve bumped into the other Emmas at a party.” Amanda chuckled leaning in her seat.

“I’m still stunned you know this many Emmas. I will die being stunned.” I replied to her with a smile.

“Don’t even get me started on Emma K.”

“What?!” I asked in complete shock.

“I’m kidding!” Amanda replied laughing out loud causing me to join her. I hadn’t felt this happy in quite some time. I was feeling like myself and life was better. Life was always better with Manda right next to me, filling me in on her life.

“I’m so glad you’re here.” I said, taking her hand to grip lovingly. She patted it gently and pressed it against her fluffy cheek.

“I am too, dad. Thanks for picking me up at the bus stop.”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

“So…was my gut feeling right? Are you not doing too hot?” She asked, hand still in hers but now resting on her lap. I gripped the steering wheel with one hand and took a moment to think about what I was gonna say. “You don’t have to tell me. But I think you would benefit from getting it off your chest. Like you’ve always told me…” And she was right.

“I’ve just had a lot on my mind, is all. I’ve been really missing you, lately.” I admitted as she looked at me sadly. “It’s not your fault, hun. You need to live your life, and I am 100% on board with that…”

“20-80?”

“Okay yeah 80% okay with it. I just feel like I’m in a little bit of a rut right now. I’ll get out of it.” I assured her but it was more for myself. I just figured that if I kept telling myself that, things would start happening.

“This has to do with Robert, doesn’t it…?” She asked and I said nothing. Even hearing his name said around me hurt. I had absolutely no reason to feel the way I did. He had not done a single thing wrong and yet, here I was, feeling upset over someone I wasn’t even sure I could have. My silence was Amanda’s answer and she continued, “I know how much you care about him. But, dad, he made choices to continue with his life and better himself. Granted, he could’ve said something but maybe it’s for the best? He’s doing what he can to be a better person, maybe it’s time you do the same?”

“College has made you wise, young one.” I said with a small, but sincere, grin.

“Oh you don’t know the half of it…” She said with a smile. “I want what’s best for you, dad. I don’t like seeing you sad. Time to get glad!”

“Being wise can sometimes expire right before your eyes…”

“Hey now!”

“Hey noooww…” I sang with a chuckle before the both of us continued.

“ _This is what dreeeaaaammssss are made of!_ ”

   We both laughed as we continued to sing the infamous Lizzie McGuire song from the movie Amanda made me watch 100 times in a row and it made me feel better. Her words were in my head, however, because she was right. Maybe it was time for me to do what was best for myself. Instead of sulking over a ‘what could have been’ and work on a ‘what can be’. If that makes any sense…

   Amanda and I made it to the house shortly after and it took her no time to settle into her old bedroom that I have kept intact. She went to take a shower as I made my way to the living room to grab a menu from The Chinese Dragon to order some chicken wings. Don’t ask how or why, but they’re the best chicken wings on the face of the Earth. I dialed the number, looking over the menu for anything else we might want before placing my order. After it was completed, I hung up and looked out the window when I heard a loud roar of an engine and a car driving off. My heart sort of, kind of, really stopped. I could have sworn I saw a pickup truck I was familiar with. I was starting to think I was losing it for real this time. A lot of people have red pickup trucks. I needed to shake it off before Amanda threw me into a clinic for delusions.

   The night was spent watching paranormal incidents around truckers on ice, a cooking competition with toddlers, a reality show based on the real horses of Beverley hills and infomercials. Amanda and I laughed and joked all the way up to two in the morning and decided to call it. I felt like my good old self again. Amanda always brought out the very best of me forward. I don’t think she will ever realize just how much effect she has on my life.

   After I was able to kiss her forehead goodnight, I made my way to my bed and slipped inside. I closed my eyes and the picture of the red pickup truck popped into my head. My hands gripped the sheets as I grunted.

“Stop doing this to yourself. It’s not him. He could be in Switzerland being an expert on cheese for all you know. I bet he has that good cheese smell…and gets cheese discounts….yum. STOP!” I whispered to myself and rolled onto my back to look at the ceiling. I let out a heavy breath and proceeded to close my eyes again only to be greeted by his smile I haven’t forgotten and his marked hands, his mysterious eyes, his thick lips…. “Well shit…” I mumbled before curling up again and nodding slowly understanding that it was okay to think of him. This was the process I needed to take to start moving on. Get all of my thoughts out there into the ether and let them slip away from me. It shouldn’t be such a taboo to think about him. It would be okay.

   He was living his life…and so it was time to live mine again.

*******

“Hey, champ. Buck up…” Amanda said, gently nudging my shoulder as I half smiled at her and helped her adjust her bag on her shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m allowed to be bummed when my offspring leaves the nest every time. Give me this solid.” I said pulling her into a tight hug.

“All the solids for you, dad. You seem to be doing better and that makes me happy.” She said softly pulling away just a little to look at me.

“I’m gonna give you most of the credit.” I replied with a little bit of a bigger grin.

“You’d better! I should get all the cookies for cheering you up! You’re gonna be just fine, dad. I know it.”

“Thanks to you, I know that now…”

“Good. I’ll text you when I get there. I love you so much…” Amanda said with a smile before remembering something and rummaging through her bag. She pulled out a tiny, little, handmade photo album and handed it to me.

“What…is this…?” I asked her, looking at it as if I was handed the ark of the covenant.

“All those pictures I took of us this weekend. I made this last night so you can use it as a reference for when you feel sad. This weekend you had a breakthrough! You should always remember those breakthroughs. Be grateful I am a photography major.” She giggled softly as I looked at her with a wide smile.

“Amanda….you didn’t have to do this.”

“I know. I wanted to. Extra cookie points. And that smile of yours made this whole weekend completely worth it.” She said poking my cheek only causing me to hug her again.

“I love you more than anything in the world. Thank you.” I said, hugging her tightly feeling good for the first time in a good long while.

“Right back at ya, Popsicle.” She said hugging me just as tightly.

   After a moment, we pulled apart as she made her way to the bus. Before climbing onto it, she smiled at me and gave me finger guns causing me to laugh one more time. I saw her off and let out a huge sigh of relief because I didn’t feel as much pressure on my chest anymore. I smiled the whole way to the car, where I sat and went through the album she had made for me. She was so talented. Not that I needed reminding whatsoever, but, I was just so proud. Of her talent and just the adult she was starting to become. A hard pill to swallow, knowing she was no longer a kid, but it felt right knowing that she was headed in the right direction. I couldn’t ask for more.

   I placed the album in the passenger seat and started the car to go back home. I didn’t feel so heavy this time. I felt more prepared, equipped and confident. I would be okay this time. I would go on my jog the next day with Craig and would absolutely annihilate it. I was going to write up all of my reviews without a blink with all the new ideas I had coming into my head. Finally, this was exactly what I was looking for. A step forward. A breath of fresh air.

   I locked the car once I got to the house and started to make my way to the door ready to take on the world with the high I was on before I froze in my tracks. My eyes fell upon the person sitting on the steps to the door and I didn’t even know how to breathe.

“R…Robert….” I said out of shock as he stood up and shyly smiled at me. He looked _so good, goddammit_. He wasn’t wearing his run-down leather jacket, tattered pants and messy hair. He was groomed, new black jeans, a white v-neck and a light blue jean jacket. His hair was better combed, maintained the same length, thank God, and the circles under his eyes had almost completely faded away. He looked like a brand-new person. “Oh God, what’re you doing to me…” I mumbled to myself as he walked towards me.

“Hey, Roger…” And fuck it all cause that’s all I wanted. Was for him to say my name over and over like that cause I had sorely missed it. Fuck all my plans cause who needs them, right? Why plan when the world wants to watch you burn? I couldn’t help but keep thinking of that meme Amanda showed me of that dog sitting in a dining room with a coffee mug. He was there saying that everything was fine as everything was on fire. I couldn’t think of a more perfect picture to describe my life at that very moment. At least I wasn't going crazy, for the most part. It _was_ his truck I saw earlier; not just my sanity getting lost in an abyss.

“H-hi…” I spat out and took another breath. What the fuck.

“Can…we talk? I don’t wanna put you out if you had plans…” I said softly, looking me up and down and all I could do was melt at his feet.

“Uh…yeah. No, I don’t have plans. So…uh…yeah come…uh…come on in…” I mumbled as I stared at the pavement trying to not trip as I told myself that it’s just one foot after another.

   I unlocked the door and walked in before letting him inside. I closed the door and set my things aside as he looked around curiously and I was trying not to self-combust because that would be messy.

“Looks the same…” He said before turning to look at me with a grin.

“I guess…” Was all I could say, as I just stood there, back to the door.

“You okay?” He asked, tilting his head and looking at me curiously.

“Not really…” I replied honestly and took a breath, “I just. I’m surprised to see you. I…just…I dunno. I thought…”

“I forgot about you?”

“That….and that you moved to Switzerland to become a cheese expert. You know, living a chill life.” I mumbled as he smiled just a little as he slid his hands in his pant pockets. Why. Was. That. So. Attractive. Jesus. Christ.

“That would be pretty boring, don’t you think?”

“Maybe. Unless you were dealing with some cows with a bad attitude, then it’s quite thrilling.” I blurted out, finally letting go of the knob and taking yet another breath as we both took a moment of silence to just look at each other.

“I didn’t forget about you. I just needed to work on myself.” He said, looking down at his feet and sighing a little, “Granted I didn’t handle it very well since…I basically…disappeared…”

“No, you didn’t! It’s cool!” I said, chuckling nervously.

“Roger, that’s exactly what I did…” he replied, now looking at me.

“Yeah okay, you did.” I said nodding and looking down at my own feet this time.

“Would it be possible for me to have the chance to explain? I can understand if you want me to leave…” He said and my eyes shot up to look at him, tilting my head, “if…you know…you have someone coming home-“

“There’s no one.” I replied quickly and assertively.

“Oh…” Robert said, a small smile on his lips before shaking it off and looking at me nervously.

“You’re free to sit. I want to listen.” I said sure of myself before sitting on the couch and motioning for him to join me. After a moment, he was sitting next to me and I needed to remind my blood that it needed to reach all of my limbs in order to live.

“Thank you. I really…uh…appreciate it.” He started out before taking a tiny breath, “I wanted to reach out to you. But…a year ago, I had no self-esteem. You were this amazing person who, for some reason, was crazy enough to give me a chance. I thought you were insane for seeing something inside of me that was remotely decent. And, that made me nervous. Even though we had agreed to be friends, it kept getting harder. I wanted to be someone worthy of you. But I convinced myself I never could be. So I did what I always do. I disappeared from you so you could see that you’d be better off without me. That was before I got my ass into therapy…” He admitted as his cheeks flushed red at the confession and my eyes widened. I never would have pegged him as someone to go see a professional. Ever.

“What…um…what made you go?” I asked, listening to him intently while watching his every feature.

“Val. She and her now wife were discussing having a kid. But I would only be allowed to be around them if I went and got help to sort out my demons to be the best grandpa I can be. So that was a big incentive…”

“No doubt…” I said lamely.

“That…and…I thought maybe I could use this opportunity to better myself…for…um….you.” He said, clearing his throat and averting his eyes from mine to look at his hands and furrowing his full brows. My heart was quivering within my chest as I listened to the words slip from his lips.

“Oh..”

“But, as time went by, I just got more embarrassed than the last for not having reached out to you. And it just got progressively worse. Until, Val sat me down and talked about seizing opportunities. I have changed my ways entirely. I quit drinking, smoking and am doing everything I can to validate myself in situations that are fit while also taking other people’s emotions into consideration. She said she couldn’t believe how much progress I made and that she was proud of me!” He exclaimed in disbelief and finally looking at me. “Roger, she’s proud of me! My daughter. I couldn’t believe it when she told me that.”

“Looks like she has every reason to be proud…” I said, nodding slowly to reassure him because it was true. The guy looked amazing. You could tell from a mile away this was a different person. A good version of that man who was tormented by his past and stuck in his old habits that were ultimately going to lead him down a path of no return.

“Thank you…but, she said she knew there was more. I was able to seize the opportunity to make things right with her. And now, I’m a part of her life, her wife’s life and will be a part of my grandkid’s life. She reminded me that I was able to do these things, so, I had the strength to do it again...with you. And she was right. It hit me. I haven’t been 100% without you. You’re the final piece that I’m missing to completely call myself a changed man…” He said, eyes locked with mine as my face was taking its own turn to be red.

“Robert…”

“I am not good at the relationship thing. At all. But, if you let me, I want to give it my all. I…I think I’m ready now. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t truly believe I was capable of giving it my very best. Cause you deserve that. Just like Val deserved to have her dad in her life, you deserve for me to give it my best shot and…and I deserve to have you in my life…if you let me, that is…” He said, his hands reaching out to grab my shaking ones and he smiled softly, “I can’t promise I’ll be the most confident guy in the world, and I’ll have moments of weakness. But I’m willing to continue to work on myself…with you by my side. I know I may have lost my shot-“

“Robert, oh my god, shush.” I said as he stared at me with surprised eyes as I smiled, “Just be quiet and kiss me.”

It was the first time in the entire time that I knew him, I had seen his eyes light up and a smile grow from ear to ear. _What a beautiful smile_. Before I knew it, his much missed lips were on mine and my arms draped around his shoulders to bring him in closer.

“I’ve missed you…” he mumbled onto my lips as he tipped me back to lay on the couch.

“I’ve missed you, too. I’ve been a lump on a couch without you.” I said as I tilted my head back to invite his kisses onto my neck.

“If I recall, you were okay with biting, right?” He said right on my neck causing me to shiver.

“Abso-freakin-lutely.”

*******

   We were laying there, in my bed, quietly and peacefully. Robert’s head was resting on my chest as I stroked his hair. I loved seeing how specific areas made the hairs on his arms stand up. He looked so calm and I hadn’t been this happy in such a long time. His skin was so smooth and warm. I loved how it felt next to mine. It felt so right.

“Hey, Roger?” He mumbled lazily and I looked down at him.

“Hm?” I asked softly, continuing to comb through his locks with my fingers.

“I’m actually a spy.” He said and I blinked a few times, hand freezing mid stroke.

“Come again?” I asked as his head raised so his chin was now resting on my chest and he looked at me with those puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah. I work for the CIA. I lied about everything before. I got recruited which is why I disappeared. I was called in for intimidation purposes. I’m actually on a mission now. I wasn’t supposed to tell you but I can’t lie to you.” He said, his expression blank as I started to worry.

“You’re lying…” I said, unsure, of course.

“I’m sorry…”

There was a moment of silence that only made the situation worse for me. Was he being for real? Is that why he’s more cleaned up? Would he have to kill me? Oh my god he had to kill me…but all of my thoughts stopped when he burst into laughter.

“Really?”

“I’m sorry! I had to! You’re out of practice, sweetheart. Gotta get back in the swing of things with my sarcasm.” He said with a lovely smile that instantly made me forgive him for such a heinous crime, especially after lifting himself up from me with his strong arms to kiss me gently.

“Oh don’t worry. I’ll get back into it the swing of things when it comes to you.” I said as my hands rested on his warm chest, causing him to smile.

“Take your time, my love…” he said as my eyes widened a bit and my face got all types of warm. “Is it okay to call you that?” He asked, leaning in to kiss my forehead and I, an intellectual, was smiling like a kid in a candy store.

“More than okay…” I reassured him, the smile still plastered on my lips before he kissed me again only to drown in it once more and be swept away with his moves and ways.

   Amanda was right. I was gonna be just fine.


End file.
